


Dathrasi Saarebas

by BlueTeaParty



Series: Dangerous Thing [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Arvaarad - Freeform, Bas-Saarebas, Bondage, Brainwashing, Collars, Gags, M/M, Magic Inhibiting Collars, Not Trespasser DLC Compliant, Saarebas, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty
Summary: Dorian is captured while fighting the Qunari during Trespasser events. The Qunari intend to reeducate him into an obedient saarebas.Starts as non-con, becomes dub-con.This had been in my head for a while. A lot of little snippets surrounding a very specific scenario; Dorian becoming an obedient saarebas.Cross-posted at the kink meme.





	1. Basra Vashedan

**Author's Note:**

> As this happens from Dorian's POV, I won't really go into what's happening with the Inquisition. You can presume that rescue efforts are happening throughout the fic but Dorian will not be aware of them. Dorian has been romanced by Iron Bull.
> 
> I am making up some of the details in terms of lore; for example, Qamek is supposed to be used on captured mages immediately, in this fic it will only be used on mages deemed beyond hope of reeducation. Also making up/tweaking Qunari terms/culture.

“If it is any consolation, Solas will not outlive you.” 

Aedan Trevelyan glanced back at his companions. “She isn’t going to kill Solas. _I’m_ going to kill Solas!” he snarled.

The Vissasala’s troops blocked the entrance to the Eluvian. An arrow to the chest quickly started the brawl.

Dorian glanced about him and quickly cast barriers on the melee team. As usual, he stood at the back of the group, with Vivienne and Varric. Between them, they were efficient and picked off the rogues within the Qunari ranks. Dorian smirked as he watched The Iron Bull slam his maul into the chest of a Qunari. Trevelyan darted between the Qunari ranks, blades flashing. 

Beside him, Vivienne rushed forward and cast her spirit blade. Varric followed, unable to see at his current vantage point. A whirl of steel, blood and magic covered the battlefield.

Focussed on the battle in front of him, Dorian failed to notice the rogue behind him. He noticed the bottle cracking open when it collided with his back. He gasped at the unexpected impact, accidently inhaling the mist rapidly rising around him. _Knockout powder!_

Eyesight blurring, Dorian fought to stay awake. His grip on his staff slackened and he fell to his knees. His head was wrenched backwards by the Qunari and a potion was held to his lips. Dorian spluttered at the liquid, recognising the taste. 

_Fucking magebane._ He tried to call out to the Inquistor, The Iron Bull, anyone! His lips felt numb and he slumped into the arms of the Qunari behind him. The magebane took effect, the sound of battle becoming mere background noise and his magic fading from his reach. The world lurched as the rogue threw Dorian over his back and threw an invisibility potion to the floor. Cloaked in darkness, they disappeared shortly from the battle.

 _I’m so sorry Bull!_ Dorian slumped into unconsciousness against his will.

\---

It was the gentle rocking that woke him. Dorian the throbbing headache was a mere side effect of being awake. _Ugh…what did I have to drink last night?_ His mouth felt dry and tasted horrible.

He tried to move his arms but they refused to obey his commands to lift to his face. He moaned softly and somehow managed to gently roll on his side. Confused, he snapped his eyes open and memories came flooding back. Reaching for his mana, Dorian felt a stab of panic as he felt nothing. _Fucking magebane._

Dorian looked down at himself to take note of his current situation. His hands were roughly bound in front of him and his ankles were lashed together, both secured to the floor. Magical sigils in the leather glowed slightly. _Well, that answers that._ It looked like the Qunari weren’t taking chances with him. He found himself desperately hoping that the Inquisitor and Iron Bull were near. Childhood stories of what the Qunari did to their mages made him feel slightly sick.

Dorian startled as the door opened. The short glimpse outside showed Dorian that he was inside some sort of caravan. That would explain the rocking.

A muscled Qunari swung inside the still moving caravan. 

Dorian snarled, “Do not touch me beast.” He attempted to move his legs out of the Qunari’s reach but they were held steadfastly in place.

The Qunari ignored him, instead swinging a bag off his shoulder and removing something. The qunari grabbed Dorian’s face and forced the device into his mouth. Dorian unpleasantly discovered that they were clamps, designed to keep his mouth open. Once in, Dorian’s mouth was held open, with no way to close it. A bottle was then procured, his head held tight and the contents slowly poured into his mouth. He tried not to swallow but the Qunari slowly stroked his throat, allowing the contents to trickle down. Even though Dorian tried to resist, grunting as he did so, eventually the contents of the bottle were patiently poured into his mouth.

Head released, Dorian coughed around the clamp gag. It was removed and Dorian tried to bite the Qunari who had just drugged him. He got a hand slapped across his face for his troubles and a rough gag was shoved into his mouth.

The world swam as the combined hit and the newly fed drugs hit his system. Dorian closed his eyes and the world ceased to exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Basra Vashedan"
> 
> Basra is a rude term for non-Qunari.  
> Vashedan means crap.


	2. Asaaranda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian is collared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the DragonAge Wiki
> 
> "Dathrasi" - A type of animal. Used as a derogatory term against indulgent individuals, comparable to the pig. The Arishok calls all the nobles in the viscount's throne room this before Hawke enters the hall.
> 
> "Saarebas" - dangerous thing, a mage.
> 
> "Saar" means dangerous.
> 
> "Arvaarad":"One who holds back evil;" a Qunari who watches over the saarebas and hunts Tal-Vashoth.

Bright light. Dorian slowly woke up, squinting against the light. His head still felt groggy, lying on his back. Moving slightly, Dorian groaned. His body was sore all over. He tried raise a hand to block out the light but found he couldn’t. That cleared his mind slightly, tugging on restraints that held him to a rough bed. His hands were attached to the bed at his sides and his feet were also attached to something. His boots were missing, but his basic clothing had not been removed. Voices drifted over him.

“The Bas-saarebas is awake.” 

Dorian struggled as much as the bonds would allow. He reached for his magic, but the magebane in his system was still effective. Panic flared inside him. Hands harshly tugged him up by his hair. 

“Get your filthy hands off me!” Dorian tried to scream, but what came out was a breathy rasping. The Qunari holding him up chuckled darkly. He struggled again and only achieved a tighter hold. His face was wrenched towards another Qunari that was approaching him.

“For the moment, he is merely Dathrasi. Dathrasi-saarebas.” Dorian could practically feel the contempt from this Qunari. “We know who you are, Dathrasi-saarebas. Dorian Pavus of the Inquisition. That will be the last time you hear your Bas name from us.”

He smirked as best he could and snarled, “You will not have me Qunari!”

The other Qunari stopped and picked up something from a nearby table. He held it to Dorian’s face. Dorian’s eyes widened. It was a collar with a leash attached to it. Metallic silver and smooth. Dorian could see no joints in it. “Do you know what this is, Dathrasi-saarebas?” The Qunari did not wait for Dorian’s reply. “This will stop your saar magic from harming others.”

“Do not put that thing on me!” True panic welled up in Dorian. He put all his strength into trying to dislodge himself from the Qunari holding his hair and trying to access his magic. It did nothing. Through no mechanism that Dorian could see, the collar was opened, one half held against the front of his throat, the other snapped into place behind him, the collar activating as it snapped shut. He felt suddenly hollow and heavy, it was hard to breathe. Dorian shuddered and dry retched. He would have vomited if he had food in his stomach. Dorian knew he would never forgot that sound. 

The Qunari talked but Dorian could barely hear him. He was in shock, a crawling sensation centering around his neck. Hands released his hair as he slumped back against the bonds holding him to the bed. “Take it off me!”

“You are no longer a danger to others Dathrasi-saarebas,” the Qunari held Dorian’s face and held his gaze. “You will address me as Arvaarad.”

That seemed to wake something inside of Dorian. “I will not submit. The Inquisitor will not let you take me. He will find me.” The Qunari holding his face merely smiled and took the leash’s end to hook it onto a peg above his bed. The bracelet at the end ensured that Dorian would be unable to move it. Both Qunari silently left.

Dorian was suddenly alone.

His hands immediately tried to go to his neck to get the wretched collar off him but in his current position he couldn’t reach. Exhausted, Dorian slumped into the bed. He was truly helpless for the first time in his life. The leash was an instrument of humiliation, the way it was placed would be so simple to move if he were not secured. It seemed to mock him. 

His thoughts went to Bull. He wondered what his amatus was doing. 

Eventually his exhaustion and the remainder of the drugs in his system overtook him and he fell into a fitful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asaaranda means thunderstorm.


	3. Meravas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian has his first lesson as a new Saarebas.

Dorian startled awake. He was still secured to the cot that he rested upon. The leash to his despicable collar had a bracelet at the end and it was hung up above his bed on a hook. As he couldn’t reach it to tug the humiliating thing down, he ignored it for the moment.

He reached for his magic but screamed when pain flooded his body. When the pain subsided Dorian panted. He heard a chuckle and he turned towards the voice.

“I see you’ve already found one of the features of your collar. It doesn’t just inhibit your saar magic, Dathrasi-Saarebas, no. It punishes you for trying to use it without permission. I will see you through your first day of training.”

The Qunari approached Dorian. Out of panic Dorian once again tried to access his magic and once again screamed from the pain searing out through the collar. The Qunari ignored it, releasing Dorian from the bonds holding him to the bed. Heavy metal cuffs were produced and locked around Dorian’s wrists and ankles. Two heavy chains were locked to both his wrists and ankles and a third long chain was produced that locked the two together.

Dorian panted with exertion from enduring the pain. His vision swam briefly. He looked up to see the Qunari gathering his leash and removing the bracelet from the hook it rested upon.

“Your first lesson Dathrasi-Saarebas,” the Qunari stated as he snapped the bracelet onto his wrist. Dorian gasped. He could feel the qunari in front of him, feel him in his mind!

“What have you done to me…!?” Dorian cut off as more pain flashed through the collar. He could feel the disapproval of the Qunari standing in front of him. The leash tugged his face up towards the Qunari.

“Do not speak unless required Dathrasi-Saarebas. Your first lesson is this; through the bracelet I can punish you without ever laying a hand on you.” The Qunari cupped Dorian’s face, “You are Dathrasi-Saarebas. You will learn.” With that the Qunari tugged on the leash causing Dorian to fall off the bed. He grunted with the momentary pain. The Qunari snapped the bracelet off his wrist and placed it in front of Dorian’s face on the ground, the leash momentarily discarded.

“Time for the next part of your lesson Dathrasi-Saarebas. Move the bracelet.” Dorian smirked at the massive Qunari in front of him and went to pick up the bracelet. He was rewarded with a massive dose of pain in the arm that had touched the bracelet. He screamed and snatched his hand away. The Qunari grabbed Dorian by the leash but did not pick up the bracelet, leaving it on the ground.

“A bas-saarebas, especially a dathrasi-saarebas, cannot be trusted. You will be unable to move the bracelet through your own will. The only will to move the bracelet is the will of an Arvaarad.” With that, the Qunari tugged Dorian by the leash, moving the bracelet. Immediately pain ripped its way through Dorian. 

Dorian begged the Qunari to stop. The pain was unlike anything he had felt before. The Qunari rumbled his approval, “I am your Arvaarad. It is only through my will that the bracelet will be moved. Do you understand Dathrasi-saarebas?”

“Fuck you,” Dorian was in too much pain for his usual wit and sarcasm. Never had he felt so humiliated.

The Qunari smiled and tugged the leash, moving the bracelet again. Again, pain raged through Dorian’s body. When the pain subsided, Dorian slumped, exhausted. The chains binding him rattled. 

“I understand you,” spat Dorian. The Qunari tugged the leash once more, moving the bracelet. Dorian couldn’t even scream as the pain wrecked his body. He couldn’t even move his hands to his head due to the length of the chain binding them.

“I am your Arvaarad, Dathrasi-Saarebas. Do you understand?”

Dorian whispered, “I understand Arvaarad.”

The Qunari smiled. Picking up the bracelet, he snapped it once more onto his wrist. Once more, Dorian could the other man’s mind. He could feel the approval through the leash.

Suddenly, pleasure. Dorian moaned, hardening in his pants. The Qunari patted the top of Dorian’s head, as one might do to a pet.

“An obedient saarebas is rewarded.”

“Stop! Kaffas!” The pleasure increased and Dorian moaned as he came suddenly. The Arvaarad smiled at his charge, his approval at the forefront of the connection. Dorian felt weak, his orgasm sapping the last of his strength.

“Stand Saarebas. Your Arvaarad will take care of you.” The qunari pulled Dorian to his feet, who slightly swayed. Once more the Arvaarad caressed Dorian’s face. For the moment, he was too exhausted to fight back and docilely accepted the treatment. “Walk Saarebas. You are to be moved into your permanent quarters.”

The Qunari walked towards the door, leash in hand. The leash tugged at Dorian’s collar and Dorian walked forward, chains clanking. Dorian felt deeply humiliated by the way Arvaarad led him, though thankfully they encountered few other people.  
He was slowly led through a series of hallways until they reached a new room. A simple mattress, a water basin and a chamber pot were the only contents. There was a small barred window, that let light into the room. Dorian shuddered as he spotted the hook above the mattress. As he predicted, his Arvaarad unlocked the bracelet from his wrist and placed it on the hook. 

Taking Dorian’s face, his Arvaarad addressed him, “An obedient Saarebas is rewarded. I will return with food.” Caressing the side of Dorian’s face, the Qunari then turned and left Dorian alone in what could only be called a cell.

Sudden weariness overtook him and Dorian slumped onto his knees on the mattress, cringing as his dirty smalls made themselves known. With his ankles cuffed together he had no hope of removing them completely. Dorian lay helpless on his mattress, gaze staring at his leash. His first lesson. Dorian shuddered, such a small thing had such complete control of him. He had always wondered why Qunari mages seemed so docile at their horrific treatment; now he knew why. Unbidden, tears suddenly welled in Dorian’s eyes and he sobbed abruptly. It was like a dam breaking, Dorian cried, silently swearing vengeance on the Qunari that placed him in this humiliating position, demeaning him to the emotional status of a child. 

With little strength remaining, Dorian fell into an exhausted sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed the way Dorian's collar works off of Wheel of Time. I always like the concept of the a'dam.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, Maervas means "So it shall be."


	4. Ebasit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another lesson from the Arvaarad.

Dorian awoke to the sound of the door opening. His Arvaarad stood at the entrance with a small bowl of food. Dorian didn’t move from his position on the mattress. 

The Qunari placed the food down and closed the door. He reached up and removed the cuff, placing it on his wrist. As before, Dorian could feel the mind of the Arvaarad against his own. 

“A Saarebas must always acknowledge the entrance of his Arvaarad through kneeling in front of him.”

Dorian didn’t move. Immediately he felt the disapproval of the Arvaarad and seering pain raced through his head. Curling in on himself, a sob escaped from Dorian’s lips, as the pain was short-lived though sill painful.

“Kneel Saarebas.”

Dorian gathered himself and pulled himself up onto his knees. The Arvaarad moved to position Dorian properly but Dorian headbutted him when he moved within distance. Immediately it felt like someone had hit him in the face with a full wine bottle! He only noticed his surroundings when his Arvaarad picked him up off the floor and placed him harshly on his knees.

“A Dathrasi-Saarebas is not to be trusted. The collar will ensure that if the Arvaarad is hurt, the Saarebas will feel it two-fold. Do you understand Dathrasi-Saarebas?”

Dorian couldn’t believe the pain that he had just felt. Never in his life had he imagined that anything would be that painful. Arvaarad seemed to wait patiently, “Do you understand Dathrasi-Saarebas?”

Groaning softly, Dorian replied, “I understand Arvaarad.”

“An obedient Saarebas would be rewarded but Dathrasi-Saarebas will be punished.” With that the Qunari produced a knife. Dorian couldn’t stop the shiver of fear that went through him. The Qunari however only swiftly cut through Dorian’s clothing, leaving him naked and shivering.

“When Dathrasi-Saarebas learns obedience, it will be rewarded. Do you understand Dathrasi-Saarebas?”

Humiliation coursing through him, Dorian nodded and gritted out, “I understand Arvaarad.”

Nodding, the Qunari lifted the bowl and spooned out a small amount of porridge. He lifted the spoon to Dorian’s mouth. Despite himself, Dorian snapped, “I am not a child! I can feed myself!”

“You are Dathrasi-Saarebas. You are not to be trusted. An obedient Saarebas will be rewarded. Do you understand Dathrasi-Saarebas?”

Dorian growled, the chains rattling as he smacked the bowl out of the Arvaarad hands. He was rewarded with searing hot pain. His mind momentarily blanked as the pain coursed through his mind. 

Slowly, the pain drifted away. He couldn’t remember screaming but he must have with the way his throat burned dry. He was on his side naked in the cell. He looked up into the eyes of his Arvaarad. “Do you understand Dathrasi-Saarebas?” Arvaarad repeated.

Shamed, Dorian lowered his eyes. “I…understand Arvaarad.” Approval coursed through the link momentarily. Then the link severed as the cuff was removed. Once more the bracelet was lifted and Dorian’s leash hung off the wall while attached to his neck, serving as a reminder of Dorian’s humiliation. To these people, he was truly no more than an animal, an animal to be trained.

Arvaarad gathered the remnants of Dorian’s clothing and walked towards the door. Before exiting, the Qunari addressed the mage lying on the ground. “This is the end of your first lesson Dathrasi-Saarebas. You are a dangerous thing. You will submit. An obedient Saarebas will be rewarded.” With that, the Arvaarad left, locking the door behind him.

Dorian giggled hysterically. Locking the door! Dorian now knew that the leash could not be moved by himself, what measure could locking the door serve? 

Slowly, the light in his cell began to dim as the sun lowered. Dorian shivered in his nakedness, the chains cold. The mattress did not serve to bolster warmth and Dorian curled in on himself as best he could. He vaguely wondered how long he had been drugged and how much time had truly passed since his capture. The collar around his neck felt oppressive and he reached up to examine it. It was almost perfectly smooth; no hinges could be found by his questing fingers. He hesitated upon finding the leash but touched it. There was no pain and he breathed a sigh of relief. Feeling where the leash attached itself to the collar, Dorian could find no way to detach it. He truly was secure. He thought he could still feel a crawling sensation around his neck, he supposed it was the charm that held his magic at bay. Looking next at the manacles surrounding his wrists and ankles, he found that they held no enchantment but he currently had no way to remove them. Sighing he rested upon the mattress, alone in his thoughts. He vaguely thought he could hear crying in the distance.

Eventually the sun went down completely and Dorian was still alone in the now pitch-black cell. The cold air seemed to penetrate everything. The only thing the mattress was good for was keeping his body off the stone floor. His wrists and ankles ached with cold and the weight of the cuffs surrounding them. He found it hard to maintain any sort of heat with the coldness of the chain.

His stomach grumbled, reminding him of the bowl that Arvaarad had left behind. Dragging himself to where he thought the bowl had landed, he felt his way around. The clinking of the chain made him flush slightly with embarrassment, even though no-one was here to see his shame. Finding the bowl, Dorian picked it up. He couldn’t be bothered trying to find the spoon in this darkness, so he just used his hands to shovel the cold porridge into his mouth. When he finished, he made his way back to the mattress. One need had been taken care of. He abruptly noticed his thirst. Would the basin actually contain water? Only one way to find out. Gathering his strength, Dorian blindly made his way to the water basin. He whimpered in disappointment when it was dry.

Trying to ignore his thirst, Dorian collapsed back onto the mattress. He could feel his misery start to creep into his mind. He once again attempted to curl up around himself and closed his eyes, thinking of his paramour, Iron Bull. He fell asleep to thoughts of welcoming heat and hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ebasit - "It is"


	5. Venak Hol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian is taught more of the expectations of a Saarebas and learns some of the tasks of the Arvaarad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could be considered rape happens in this chapter. No penetration but fondling.

Dorian was shocked to waking by the opening of his cell door. The massive Qunari that was his Arvaarad stood at the entrance. 

“Kneel Saarebas.”

Dorian shuddered at the memory of the pain he endured yesterday and with chains clinking, he slowly moved himself off his mattress and knelt in front of the Qunari. He glared silently, the only form of resistance he could currently muster. The Qunari ignored it, silently walking towards Dorian. The Qunari met his eyes and briefly held contact before slapping Dorian across the face.

Dorian gasped at the sudden pain and growled, “Venhedis!” He watched warily at his Arvaarad, the Qunari seemed too calm as he donned the control cuff. The brush of the man’s mind against his own was becoming familiar. Dorian trembled at the thought.  
Still kneeling before his Arvaarad, Dorian lowered his eyes. He could feel the approval at the sudden submissive gesture. Hands caressed his face before lifting it slightly. His Arvaarad was holding a complicated piece of leather in his hands that he hadn’t noticed. “Open your mouth Saarebas.”

Immediately Dorian wrenched his face away from his Arvaarad’s hands, causing a spike of piercing pain. He gritted his teeth to avoid crying out and inadvertently following the command. Sharp displeasure flooded his mind and he gasped at the sensation. The qunari took advantage of his now open mouth and inserted the gag, swiftly joining the straps at the back of Dorian’s head. Dorian tossed his head in an attempt to dislodge the gag and reached up to try to take it off. His Arvaarad had anticipated this and simply held the chain joining his hands. Dorian breathed heavily through his nose at the new bondage, glaring once more at the Arvaarad who held such complete control over him. The qunari merely smiled at Dorian and held up a last piece of leather, placing it over Dorian’s lips and attaching it to the straps, so the bottom half of his face was effectively muzzled.

“Stand Saarebas,” his Arvaarad ordered as it tugged upwards on the leash. Dorian found he had little choice but to follow the order, chains clinking as he obeyed. Humiliated, he watched his Arvaarad disconnect the chain that held his wrists to his ankles and place it on the ground. Then his wrist chain was unlocked and his hands were held behind him, his Arvaarad relocking them in place there. Dorian thrashed briefly before his Arvaarad held him by the back of his neck. 

“Hush Saarebas,” he whispered into his ear. “We cannot allow the voice of a Saarebas to pollute others. You cannot be trusted to keep your demons to yourself. Follow Saarebas.” With that his Arvaarad led Dorian to the door of his cell and pulled him out into the hallway. Dorian resisted, his nakedness acutely felt. His Arvaarad smiled at him.

“Do not fear Saarebas. Your Arvaarad will take care of you.” His Arvaarad tugged on the leash and Dorian followed. He had no way to hide his naked body with his hands cuffed behind his back and he found himself hunching over, inadvertently making himself the picture of a submissive Saarebas.

His Arvaarad led him through the halls and he squinted as they suddenly entered outside. His Arvaarad let his eyes adjust and Dorian looked at his new surroundings. It was a courtyard, pleasant in its layout and with numerous walking tracks. The trees framed the court yard and it looked well-tended. He was shocked to see other captives being walked in the gardens, all of them wearing a collar like his and were gagged like him. They were in various states and bondage and undress, the clothed and relatively unbound captives meekly following their Arvaarads. Dorian’s eyes widened at the thought that he was in a training camp for new captured mages.

Feeling a tug on his leash, Dorian followed his Arvaarad as he led him through the garden. Dorian couldn’t help but stare at his fellow enslaved mages. His Arvaarad led him through a door and Dorian examined the new surroundings. It was tiled and there were numerous posts in the room. All had hooks at the top. Another tug on the leash and Dorian was led to one of the posts. His Arvaarad disconnected the control cuff and hung it on the hook at the top of the posts. Unlike his room, the leash was coiled so Dorian had no choice but to continue standing.

“Your Arvaarad will take of you Saarebas.” Dorian turned from glaring at the hook and looked at his Arvaarad. The Qunari held a small cloth and a bucket of water. Dunking the cloth into the bucket, the Qunari began to wipe down Dorian, the remains of his spend still on the top of his legs. Dorian held still throughout most of the ‘bath’, mortified that he was not even allowed to clean himself. The Qunari washed down all of Dorian but left his dick and ass for last. Carefully spreading his cheeks, Dorian gasped behind the gag as the cloth cleaned his hole, fingers caressing his entrance. His dick received similar treatment; cleaned but caressed. Dorian moaned as his dick began to harden under the treatment. Thrashing slightly, he was dismayed to discover that his Arvaarad held his chains quite well. He didn’t want this, not from his captor. His Arvaarad returned to caressing his entrance while stroking his hard cock. Standing, his Arvaarad reached up and Dorian shuddered as the qunari’s mind caressed his own. Pleasure abruptly coursed through his body causing Dorian to orgasm. His cry came out as a grunt due to the gag in his mouth. Weakened, he slumped into his Arvaarad’s arms, the Qunari now cleaning his spend from his body.

Though Dorian was grateful to be physically clean, he couldn’t help but glare at his Arvaarad at the treatment, feeling shamed and dirty. His Arvaarad chuckled at the expression. “Your Arvaarad is responsible for your needs Saarebas. All of your needs.” 

Approval flooded his mind through the leash, wiping out his thoughts of shame. Dorian was dried down and given simple sandals for the walk back to his cell. Short tugs at his leash beckoned and he followed. His Arvaarad led him back through the garden and into the hallways towards his cell. Dorian resisted, tugging his body backward when they reached the door. A simple zap of pain was enough to dissuade him and his Arvaarad led him back inside. 

“Kneel Saarebas,” his Arvaarad rumbled. A tug on his collar sent Dorian to his knees in front of the Qunari. He huffed behind the gag as the impact jolted his knees. His Arvaarad leant and undid the straps holding the horrid gag in his mouth. He coughed as the thing was removed and his mouth felt as dry as ever. His Arvaarad placed a cup underneath his mouth. “Drink Saarebas.” Dorian was initially grateful for the water but spat it out at the flavour.  
“This is poisoned,” he growled. He cringed at the sharp pain from the collar. 

“Not poisoned Saarebas. You must drink.” Dorian could sense the lie. The water was definitely drugged. It wasn’t magebane, the collar did the job of that but what could it be? He stubbornly held his mouth closed. His Arvaarad sighed a little and removed a set of clamps from a pocket. Dorian’s eyes widened as he recognised the clamps used at the beginning of his capture. A searing pain caused him to scream against his will and his Arvaarad took advantage of his open mouth to insert the clamps. His whined against the treatment, unable to close his mouth. His hands thrashed but were useless against the bindings holding them behind his back.

“Dathrasi-Saarebas, you will learn obedience in time. You will learn that Arvaarad is responsible for your needs.” His Arvaarad held Dorian by his hair and slowly tipped the water down his throat, like the other had done at the beginning of his captivity. Slowly, Dorian was forced to drink the water, gagging at the taste. The clamps were removed and Dorian coughed. He felt sick and he wanted to throw-up. He crouched over himself and gritted his teeth.

Hands caressed his face. Dorian’s eyes closed and he wished briefly that they were Iron Bull’s hands but his amatus would not treat him thusly. He shocked himself as a tear rolled down his cheek. His Arvaarad wiped it away. Dorian felt a wave of calm wash over him. His Arvaarad was still wearing the control cuff. Dorian stared at the ground, feelings of shame momentarily washed away. The level of control that the collar had was damnable. He closed his eyes and lent into the touch of his Arvaarad. Immediately Dorian snapped his head back. He snarled at his Arvaarad, “Venhedis qunari.”

Screams echoed throughout the small room. Dorian thrashed on the ground the pain racked his entire body.

“Obedience Dathrasi-Saarebas. You will submit yourself to the Qun and in doing so, will find peace.”

The pain stopped as the control cuff disconnected, a slight tug on his collar as the cuff was hung on the wall.

“Remember, an obedient Saarebas will be rewarded.” With that, his Arvaarad left Dorian on the floor, hands chained behind his back and ankles chained together. The door closed and locked.

Alone. Alone in his cell and alone in his head. Bile rose in his throat and he threw himself as best he could towards the basin. He vomited what little he could and wiped his mouth on his shoulder. He felt weak and powerless. The leash hanging from his collar was a constant reminder. It tickled the front of his chest as it hung loosely. Chained to a wall like a common dog.

“Please let this nightmare end,” he whispered to himself. He prayed that rescue would come soon, for he had no hope of releasing himself. He shuddered at the memories assaulting his mind. The collar seemed to tingle, reminding him of its power over his body and magic. His Arvaarad…Dorian stopped. When had he begun to think of captor as _his_ Arvaarad?! 

“Kaffas…,” he snarled. He eyed the mattress in the corner. Heaving himself off the floor, he staggered towards it and collapsed onto it. Shuffling about, it was hard to find a comfortable position. Damn bastard leaving him like this. Dorian sighed and prepared himself for another uncomfortable night.

_Please come soon Bull…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Venak hol: "Wearying one." A mild insult.


	6. Shok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian tries to resist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed this fandom's trope of having Tevene be Latin.
> 
> A short chapter, this one.

The sun rising through his cell window was enough to rouse Dorian from sleep. It was strange, to sleep without dreams. A side effect of the collar imprisoning his neck, Dorian was unable to access the Fade.

He groaned as his tried to move his arms protesting from the position they had been bound in all night. Rolling onto his front relieved some of the pressure. However now the leash was trapped between his body and the floor. _Kaffas…_

Logically he knew that obeying the Qunari would result in less pain but his pride would not let him submit so easily. Shuddering at the memory of his captor manipulating his body, Dorian sighed into the mattress. The collar pressed slightly into his throat, as if to remind him of its presence. A constant reminder of his new status.

_How could I forget?_ Dorian thought wirily.

Idly, he wondered when the Arvaarad would return to continue. He also wondered what had been spiked in his water. He didn’t feel that different though, sifting through his feelings. Perhaps what he had been given had not worked as intended? 

Dorian’s eyes were drawn to that damnable leash. The craftsmanship was so fine he was sure that only another mage could have created it. A slave forced to create the very instrument it was enslaved by? He shifted restlessly. There was little he could do and he found himself thinking of Bull once more. He frowned as he found he couldn’t quite recall…

He startled as the door to his cell opened, the click shattering his thoughts. He grimaced at the sight of the Qunari in front of him. He tried to push himself onto his knees but found he couldn’t in the position that he found himself in. The Arvaarad entered the room slowly, closing the door behind him.

He couldn’t help the shameful whimper as the Arvaarad approached him. Hands held his shoulders and pulled him to his knees.

“Taashath saarebas. Calm.”

As if to make up for his humiliating reaction, Dorian thrashed, trying to rid himself of the hands touching him. He pulled on the chains, as if trying to break them and tugged at the leash. A hand harshly grabbed his hair, holding him upwards. Dorian rose off his knees, struggling at the new pain and position. He spat in the Arvaarad’s face, “Futue te ipsum! Vacca Stulta!”

The Arvaarad merely wiped the spit off his face. “Dathrasi-saarebas, you disappoint me.”

Letting go of Dorian’s hair, he slumped on the ground. The Arvaarad took his leash, snapping the control cuff on and Dorian screamed himself into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Shok" means struggle.
> 
> "Taashath" means calm.
> 
> "Futue te ipsum" means 'go fuck yourself' in Latin.
> 
> "Vacca Stulta" means 'you stupid cow' in Latin.


	7. Kata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Arvaarad drugs Dorian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter.

His head hurt. That was the first thing he noticed as he climbed back to conscious thought. He was…in a chair? He could move his hands and feet but they were tightly strapped to the chair, holding the majority of his body immobile.

He tried to look around but found his head immovable, his jaw jacked open and secured. He struggled to close his mouth but quickly found it impossible. Breathing hard, he could feel his leash until his chest, still effectively attached to the collar binding his throat. Drool dripped from his mouth, dripping slowly onto his chest. He felt a keen sense of his dignity being stripped from him as the drool continued, it being outside of his power to stop.

“Dathrasi-saarebas,” a voice rumbled behind him. Dorian started and without thinking reached for his magic. A shriek erupted from his open mouth as the pain shot through him. He breathed hard as a hand reached around and wiped the drool off his mouth. Dorian panted heavily. 

“Dathrasi-saarebas, venak-hol. You are afraid. Taashath, asit tal-eb. You will submit and embrace the Qun.”

Dorian struggled as a vial was produced. “Kost, Saarebas. This is no saar-qamek. You have not been deemed hopeless. Your place in Qun still awaits you.” 

With that the vial was slowly emptied down his throat, while he coughed and gagged. Dorian squeezed his eyes shut, the liquid seemed to burn like hard liquor. The Arvaarad caressed his throat, encouraging Dorian to swallow against his will. When the Arvaarad released his mouth and head, Dorian continued to cough. His vision blurred and Dorian’s control of his limbs softened. His head lolled against his chest and the collar made itself known, pressing up into his jaw.

“What…did you…give me?” he snarled as best he could, tripping over his words, his tongue becoming heavy.

“Your bas life holds you back, Saarebas. This is to help you accept your place within the Qun. Your Arvaarad cares for you." The Qunari placed the control cuff on. "Sleep Saarebas. Your head will be clearer soon.” 

The command from the Arvaarad was effective, Dorian’s eyes suddenly feeling heavy. He did as bidded and fell unconscious once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Kata" - the end, death
> 
> "Venak hol" - wearying one
> 
> "Kost" - peace
> 
> "Asit tal-eb" - It is to be.
> 
> "Saar-qamek" - Substance used by the reeducators to turn those who refuse to convert into mindless laborers, functionally lobotomizing those subjected to it.
> 
> Translations from the Dragon Age wiki.


	8. Herah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian awakens and ponders the effects of the drug that was given him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Herah" means time.

The sun rising through his cell window was roused Dorian from sleep. Arvaarad was right, his head was clearer. He examined his naked body, it still ached slightly. Though the cuffs remained around his wrists and ankles, he wore no chain between them. His leash was where it always was, securing him to the wall beside his mattress. Dorian frowned, only vaguely remembering the events of yesterday. However he found it hard to focus his thoughts. He tried to remember why he fought so hard, insulting his Arvaarad. He frowned as he found his mind just couldn’t grasp the details.

Dorian looked towards the door of his cell and spotted the food that was left for him. Grateful he could move without the chain binding his limbs he retrieved the food, eating it without a thought. He left the empty plate by the door and returned to the mattress, feeling sated. He felt a strange sense of calm, though he found his thoughts hard to pin down.

He idly toyed with the leash, careful not to tug it from the wall. He didn’t have to wait long. 

The door to his cell opened and his Arvaarad stood in the doorway. Entering the room, the Qunari closed the door behind him. Dorian gingerly knelt in front of him, some small part of him still hesitant. That hesitation faded as his Arvaarad smiled at his charge. 

“Please Arvaarad…,” Dorian started hesitantly, waiting for the Qunari’s reaction. At Dorian’s relief, the Qunari nodded his permission. “Please…tell me what you had me drink?”

Arvaarad voice rumbled and Dorian flinched, curling into himself. For a time, the Qunari didn’t speak, merely walked to the wall where the control cuff was hanging. Dorian soon felt Arvaarad’s mind caress his own, soothing. He stopped trying to think, stopped trying to remember.

“You are still bas-saarebas. Your life as bas holds you from your true purpose, from the Qun. You were given the Kost-vat, it is to help you accept your true role. You will find your memories as a bas-saarebas will fade, enabling you to submit yourself fully to the Qun.” Throughout, Arvaarad was caressing Dorian’s head. Dorian felt…empty. He knew he should feel something but was unable to muster a response, instead bowing his head. Arvaarad nodded, satisfied with his charge.

“Open your mouth Saarebas.”

Obeying, Dorian felt the gag being gently inserted and tied in place. The usual panel was then attached over his lips, muzzling his face. He breathed deeply through his nose, calming himself. A light chain was produced and his Arvaarad locked his hands behind his back. Dorian was docile throughout. Approval was felt through the leash and warmed Dorian. 

“An obedient Saarebas will be rewarded.” Pleasure suffused his body and Dorian moaned through the gag. He moved into Arvaarad, seeking the bodily contact from his handler. His mind attempted to conjure images of another body but they diffused upon Arvaarad grasping his hardening cock. Bucking into Arvaarad’s hand, he whimpered. His Arvaarad stroked him to full hardness and reached behind Dorian. Fingers massaged his entrance and a spit-lubed finger inserted itself inside him. Dorian moaned into his gag, resting his face upon his Arvaarad chest. He thrusted into the hand encasing his cock and back onto the finger penetrating him. He came suddenly, shouting into the gag.

Dorian trembled as his Arvaarad supported his body throughout the orgasm. He came back into his mind as Arvaarad was wiping him clean. A tug upwards on the leash.

“Follow and walk Saarebas.”

Dorian was led to the garden part of the complex. It was soothing and Dorian found himself enjoying the gentle breeze. His Arvaarad led him around the court yard, exercising his charge. There were other leashed mages being walked but Dorian made sure his focus was on his Arvaarad.

Dorian stumbled a few times as his feet didn’t go where he commanded them but Arvaarad was patient. When the exercise was finished, Dorian was led to the bath house. As above the leash was hung on a hook and Dorian was washed down. He felt at peace as his Arvaarad hands caressed his entire body. The control cuff was snapped back onto his Arvaarad’s wrist Dorian was told to kneel. The panel part of his gag was removed, as were the straps. 

“Hold the gag in your mouth Saarebas.” 

The qunari rubbed a foam into Dorian face and neck. Gently, he shaved Dorian of all facial hair. Placid, Dorian’s mind wandered… He vaguely remembered at one point that his appearance had been important to him. He couldn’t recall the reason. 

Clean shaven, the gag was strapped back together and the panel clicked into place. “Well done Saarebas.” A tug on the leash bid him stand and Dorian was led back to his cell.

Upon entering, Dorian knelt without being told. Approval washed over him from the connection with his Arvaarad. His gag was gently removed.

Food had been left while they were gone. His Arvaarad offered him a small morsel and Dorian ate, being fed as one would do a small child. A vial of liquid was produced. Instinctively Dorian knew it was more Kost-vat. 

“Drink Saarebas.” Dorian accepted the potion, it burned its way down his throat. He coughed but drank the entire vial. As before, his limbs became heavy and it felt like moving through honey. His Arvaarad moved him to the mattress, detaching the chain from between his wrists. The leash was hung once more on the hook.

Dorian drifted into oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Kost-vat" - 'Kost' means peace. 'Vat' means fire. So literally 'peace fire'. This is a poison I made up. It is supposed to bring a person peace from their past through the fire of the drink. It affects long-term memory with a nice little side effect of docility. 
> 
> Also I just want to say that I love Dorian's moustache. However, for the Qun, removing it is just one more way of asserting control over Dorian.


	9. Talan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian learns of his place within the Qun.

Dorian was dressed, if it could be called that. He wore only leather boots that drew past his knee and simple split skirt, reaching to his ankles. He was ridiculously grateful for the small amount of coverings, it had seemed a long time since he was deemed worthy of clothing. The leather was soft and would protect his knees.

His Arvaarad could feel his pleasure through the connection. The Qunari placed his hand at the back of Dorian’s neck, murmuring into his ear, “Obedient Saarebas are rewarded.”

Dorian shivered from the breath tickling his ear. A downward tug from the leash and Dorian obediently went to his knees, the leather ensuring that his knees wouldn’t be harmed. Warm approval flooded Dorian’s mind and Arvaarad murmured, “Excellent Saarebas.” Dorian basked in the feeling and keened slightly. He sought his Arvaarad’s touch and was rewarded with a caress on his head. He had a vague memory of another caressing his face but he quickly dismissed it. His attention was to be on the present.

“Taashath Saarebas. It is time for your education in the Qun to begin.” Dorian looked up towards his Arvaarad’s face, a question clear in his eyes. Another caress, this time down his face, cupping his chin. His Arvaarad smiled. “If you are to truly be an obedient saarebas within the Qun, then you must know of the Qun.”

Arvaarad held up Dorian’s gag. He meekly opened his mouth, allowing his Arvaarad to gag him. Dorian’s education would be delivered outside his cell. The panel came up to hide his lips and he was effectively muzzled once more.   
“Your hands Saarebas.” Lifting his arms, Dorian submitted his hands to his Arvaarad. A light chain was connected to both wrists. “Well done Saarebas.” 

Pleasure flooded Dorian’s mind and he moaned around the gag. “If you continue to be obedient Saarebas, then you will be rewarded.” A hand caressing his neck and jaw. “You will begin your training in the language of the Qun. You will truely know your place and purpose. Anaan essam Qun. ” Dorian shuddered at the words but merely closed his eyes, bowing his head.

A tug on the leash and Dorian rose, docilely following his Arvaarad out the door.   
\--  
His day was now strict in its routine. Dorian’s morning was spent memorising the Qun and learning Qunlat. It was constantly reinforced that he was dangerous, a thing to be controlled. He practiced writing with the Tamassrans and his Arvaarad gave him lessons in speaking inside his cell. 

The afternoon was spent training his magic with his Arvaarad. His Arvaarad commanded his magic through the control cuff. For this his hands were always bound, as was his mouth. Dorian was reliant wholly in his Arvaarad’s directions. If he cast without command, the collar punished him severely. He soon learnt to depend on the command of his Arvaarad.

Dorian looked forward most to the garden. It was calming and a routine that was pleasant. He was always washed down afterwards. The other leashed mages were of no concern to Dorian anymore.

The days flowed past into weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Annan essam Qun" - victory is in the Qun.
> 
> "Talan" means truth.


	10. Panahedan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian completes the final training stages.

Dorian studied the books in front of him. His leash jangled slightly as he moved the pages. It no longer bothered him, the caress almost comforting. “Shok ebasit hissra. Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun. Maraas shokra. Anaan esaam Qun,” he whispered as he read the words in front of him.

The door opened. Immediately Dorian placed the book down and knelt in front of his Arvaarad. The Qunari caressed the top of Dorian’s head and Dorian leaned into the touch. 

“Look up Saarebas.” The Arvaarad held a complicated leatherwork in his hands. “Saarebas. You have been deemed broken to the leash. It is time in your training to learn to depend wholly on your Arvaarad. This will help you to achieve your place in the Qun.”

Dorian bowed his head, unsure of what he was expected to do. The Arvaarad placed a molded leather strap across his eyes and held it in place while tightening straps around his head. Dorian could feel the leather tightening until all light was blocked. He breathed deeply. A strap under his chin, around the back of his head and over his head. Another strap then went around his eyes, tightening the blindhold. Dorian head a click as the leather was locked into place. 

“This will ensure your reliance on your Arvaarad Saarebas. This mask is a training device, it will not be removed for some time. You must rely on directions conveyed through your leash. You will learn quickly.”

Dorian shivered at his Arvaarad’s words. He felt the massive Qunari’s hands gently take his own and fold them behind his back. They were tied comfortably but securely, forearms to forearms. He truly was dependant on Arvaarad now. Panic began to well at the thought of not being able to see. His breathing quickened. He felt the Qunari pick up the leash and as he snapped the wrist cufflet on, he could feel his Arvaarad’s mind once more brush against his own. Breathing calmed as his Arvaarad pet his head, brushing against the straps that held the blindfold to his face.

“Breathe Saarebas.” The petting continued as Dorian’s breathing returned to normal. He pushed his face into his Arvaarad’s hands, enjoying the contact. He could feel his Arvaarad’s approval through the leash.

Arvaarad stopped petting Dorian and stood up fully. He tugged upwards on the leash, “Stand Saarebas. You will know what is expected just by my leash commands.”

Dorian stood, a little uneasy with the combination of the blindfold and his hands tied behind his back. But Arvaarad was pleased with his compliance and rumbled his approval. He tugged on the leash, “Follow Saarebas,” and led Dorian slowly with him. Dorian, stumbled slightly, unsure of where he was going, blindly following the leash’s movements. He panicked slightly. Arvaarad sensed his panic and stopped. 

“Breathe Saarebas. Your Arvaarad cares for you.” Dorian breathed deeply and when the panic subsided the Arvaarad tugged on the leash again and drew Dorian forward. His steps were still unsure but he began to trust the Qunari, trust that Arvaarad will not let him come to harm while so helplessly bound.

When Dorian was comfortably following Arvaarad around the room, the Qunari stopped and addressed Dorian. “Saarebas, from today you will learn true obedience. You are to kneel if the leash tugged down. You are to stand if the leash is tugged up. You are only to walk when you feel the leash move. Your Arvaarad cares for you.” Dorian felt hands cup his face and his Arvaarad’s forehead placed against his own. 

“Asit tal-eb, Arvaarad,” whispered Dorian. He could feel the Qunari’s smile and his approval through the link. 

“Open your mouth Saarebas.” Dorian obeyed and familiar gag entered his mouth. It was strapped into place and Dorian breathed in heavily through his nose. His leash picked up again, as it was lightly tugged. 

“Follow Saarebas.”

And Dorian did.  
\---  
Dorian quickly learnt that, for the moment, he was to be at his Arvaarad’s side at all times. The blindfold ensured his obedience and the Arvaarad did not waver in his responsibilities to Dorian. 

Dorian blindly followed his Arvaarad. The leash tugged lightly down and so Dorian knelt. He could feel the binds at his forearms loosen. Dorian let his hands drop into his lap. Arvaarad murmured his approval and Dorian felt a brief flash of pleasure through the leash joining them. He moaned around the gag and shuddered.

“Soon Saarebas. Your obedience will be rewarded.” Dorian felt the cuff disconnect and the mind of the Arvaarad leave his own. Dorian briefly whined and the Arvaarad patted his cheek. With no movement from the leash, Dorian stayed quietly where he knelt. He waited patiently for his Arvaarad to return. He could hear slight scratching and movement as the Arvaarad completed his own daily tasks. Dorian was patient.

He startled slightly when hands touched his face but quieted when he recognised the touch. His gag was removed.

“It is time to eat Saarebas.” Dorian opened his mouth and ate the food offered. Docilely, he accepted the meal offered to him in small portions. When the meal was finished, his Arvaarad told him so. He could feel the approval and it made him feel calm within his bindings. The drugged water was once more given and he gratefully sipped what was offered. 

His mind slowly emptied.

The weeks flowed into months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the Dragon Age wiki
> 
> "Shok ebasit hissra. Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun. Maraas shokra. Anaan esaam Qun." Struggle is an illusion. The tide rises, the tide falls, but the sea is changeless. There is nothing to struggle against. Victory is in the Qun." Extract from the Qun from Qunari Prayers for the Dead.
> 
> "Panahedan" - goodbye


	11. Katoh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian has found his place within the Qun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Katoh" - Ending or achievement.

Saarebas knelt quietly, his head clear. The leash from his collar was removed. He breathed in heavily, calming himself as his Arvaarad had shown. Arvaarad would not leave him uncontrolled for long.

His wrist cuffs were removed, the skin underneath rubbed with ointment. A red cord was produced and wrapped around the top half of body, intricate but the meaning clear to anyone of the Qun; _Danger._ The ointment had dried and Saarebas was fitted with cuffs that were runed with magic. The magic would prevent his muscles from atrophying and aching while in service to the Qun. Arms folded behind his back and tied in place with the cord. _Controlled._

“Saarebas.” He looked up towards his Arvaarad. He held a needle and thread. 

Saarebas nodded, “Shok ebasit hissra. Maraas shokra. Asit tal-eb Arvaarad.” This was his true place and purpose in the Qun. 

Quick, repeated pain as the enchanted needed threaded through his lips. The cord slowly wrapped around his lips, sealing his treacherous demons inside. He was a dangerous thing and must be controlled. He trusted his Arvaarad to lead him.

A thicker collar was produced once his lips were sown shut. Placed over his neck, it was chained into place on the collar he currently wore. Saarebas was helped to his feet. 

“Arvaarad cares for you Saarebas.” Saarebas nodded as best he could, conveying his trust through his eyes. Arvaarad produced a metal mask, tying it into place. Picking the new leash up, Arvaarad led Saarebas to his Karataam.

Saarebas was ready to serve the Qun.

\---

“Inquisitor sir? We have the location of Dorian Pavus. The Qunari have him in Par Vollen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I hoped you enjoyed.
> 
> I was thinking of a sequel. I kinda want to see Bull's reaction to his Kadan as a Saarebas.
> 
> I'm going to continue editing earlier chapters. Don't be surprised if there are new parts that appear suddenly. The first chapter needs rewriting that's for sure.


End file.
